Powered drivers, both pneumatic and electrical, for manipulation of various types of tools such as sockets for threaded connectors are well known. In many applications, such as manipulation of threaded line fittings (i.e., unions or the like) found in all gas or liquid processing or delivery operations and assemblies, the tightness of the fitting is critical to assure a sound connection and to avoid leakage (which may occur if line fittings are either over or under tightened).
Numerous approaches to gauging the correct tightness of such connectors have been heretofore suggested and/or utilized, with varying degrees of success. Torque requirements for driving large and small fasteners vary such that the same driver often cannot be employed for different fasteners. Moreover, devices and methods for gauging fitting integrity during fitting installation that are used for pneumatic tools are frequently not applicable for electrical drivers and vice versa. Such heretofore known approaches are often not highly accurate and repeatable, and/or are quite expensive computer-based applications of limited utility in the field. Further improvement of such drivers and driving methods could thus still be utilized.